


How I met your father.

by captainunicornxoxo



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Markjin, can I track fluff again, definitely maybe inspired, how I met your mother inspired, jinson, jjp, kid Maknae line, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-04 17:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14025330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainunicornxoxo/pseuds/captainunicornxoxo
Summary: The one with the father paradox.





	1. prologue

When jinyoung reached home, it was a little past 10. He kicked his shoes off at the entrance,and shrugged his jacket off, throwing it over the coat stand. Then he dumped his bag,keys and phone on the coffee table.He entered the kitchen, to get some water, mentally running past the things to be done.  
Change into something more comfy, check on the brats upstairs, check the brats downstairs,finish reading the manuscripts atleast 2 before his husband gets back.  
Just as he placed the glass back on the shelf, he heard the first giggle. He frowned, slightly confused. "Shouldn't they be in bed by now?" He sighed as he walked to his room to change.  
When he emerged from the room to get his phone and laptop, he heard the giggle again. he groaned, " so much for we are not kids anymore dad. Can't even get to bed on time,can you?" He imitated bambam's squeaky voice. He stomped up the estairs to let them know he was home. Just as he reached the landing, the door was flung open.younjae and yugyeom emerged holding their baseball bats high. "Oh! Dad!" Bambam's gasped. " Dad!!!!" Yugyeom screamed, running past his brothers to hug his father. Youngjae and bambam followed. Jinyoung chuckled. He could never really stay mad at them even if he wanted to, badly at that. " Yah!" He raised his voice lightly, gently prying their hands off him." What are you'll up to at this hour!?" He stood them next to each other on the landing, to examine them.they grinned sheepishly.

"I had sex education class today!" " Jungkook and I climbed that tree in the school yard today!" " I got an A in biology!" "Jinyoung smiled,ruffling their hair ,as each tried to outdo the other with their what happened at school today stories. "I'm sorry guys, appa is not home and I've been a bit busy, I'm sorry we haven't been able to spend time together! But Appa is coming back tonight, so we can all go out for dinner tomorrow?" The boys beamed, nodding their heads and cheered.

"Dad, how'd you and appa meet?" Yugyeom asked. Bambam peered down from his bunk. Youngjae who was waiting by the door peeped in too. "It's a really long story yugs" jinyoung tried to coax the boy. "Come on dad, every time we ask appa about it, he comes up with ridiculous ones like, he was an astronaut you were an alien, you met at a strip club, you met in jail" bambam droned. "Appa, could you please tell us? We are old enough now don't you think? " Youngjae settled beside yugyeom. "That's a bit sudden? Come on, guys it's late..." Before he could finish, bambam was down as well. Tucked under yugyeom blankets, eager eyes trying to melt his resolve. "Only until appa is home!" Youngjae added.  
Jinyoung thought about it. They were old enough now. Yugyeom even had his first sex ed class. They had the right to know. His story could teach them a lot. Also, the fuck, how could he say jinyoung was an alien!  
"Alright, I'll tell you." "Yass!!" "Yay!!" Hoots erupted. "One, silence. Two, I'll tell you about how I met three men in my life, you'll tell me which one of them is your father. Okay? Three, you are not to tell your dad about this. Clear?" He sat across then on the ridiculously large bean bag, his husband had given into buying for his youngest son. "Crystal" they chorused and dissolved into giggles. Jinyoung smiled.

"Okay, for the sake of the story, let's call these people... Jackson, Jay and Monty. Yeah, Monty." Jinyoung chuckled to himself. The boys nodded.  
"So, let's see, how did I met Jackson?" He began.

 


	2. Jackson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "one minute! i'll just pee and come."Yugyeom shoot out of his spot, racing to the washroom.  
> "We don't get washroom breaks?" youngjae asked.  
> jinyoung shrugged.  
> "i'll be right back." he excused himself out.  
> "i'm good."bambam beamed."Lets begin."

Jackson knew everyone and everyone knew Jackson, one way or another. He’d heard about them, he’d borrowed something from them, he’d lent them something, he’d commented on their shoes, he’d sat across them at the library, somehow, he’d manage to draw a connection. Also Jackson was hard to forget. So when Jackson showed up at jinyoung’s room he wasn’t the least surprised by the recognition in jackson’s face or amiable highfive he gave despite them having only heard of each other. Jinyoung forced his politest smile as he shut the door once Jackson entered. “I’m just here for namjoon’s jacket. Got a date tonight.” he chirped. Jinyoung plopped back on his bed, pointing vaguely in namjoon’s section of the room. “Help yourself.” He muttered before resuming with reading his book. He felt eyes on him,jackson’s eyes specifically. He expected Jackson to look away when he would look up, but the boy continued staring. Jinyoung sighed as he put his book down. “Have I gotten something on my face?” he asked. “Yeah, you got pretty written all over your face.”Jackson spoke, his accent thick. Jinyoung rolled his eyes, “Don’t you have a date to get too?”he sat up now,a smile tugging his lips. Jackson pulled his phone out, “I haven’t asked her yet. Now, I’m more convinced not to.” he typed something out, before pocketing it. “he pulled out namjoon’s desk chair and sat opposite jinyoung, resting his chin on his fist.”Namjoon told me he had a handsome roommate. He never told me he was this handsome.” He sighed. Jinyoung felt the heat creep in, snail like but growing steadily.

It was not like jinyoung had never been hit on. Sure, he’d had his fair share of guys and girls text him when they got his number from class groups. They’d flirt boldly and compliment well, yet never approached him person, never spoke the same way. It didn’t help that jinyoung didn’t like to make the first move and appear desperate. He’d manage to convince himself, he deserved better, maybe college holds that class of men. Not boys but men. Jackson was every bit of a man jinyoung had hoped to see in college. He was on the wrestling team, he was vice captain of the dance team, he was loud, obnoxious, funny, friendly and very handsome. Also not Korean. Jinyoung was enamoured. Apparently Jackson was too.

Soon, they began dating, easily becoming one of the most popular couples in college. Jackson with his loud, possessive nature and pride managed to show off jinyoung every chance he got. “he’s so handsome!” “He’s on the debate team!” ”He’s gonna be the next biggest writer out there!” “He topped this semester!” “He won the college idol competition!” “He’s easily got the best ass on campus!” Jinyoung would roll his eyes, smiling at his antics. However they both knew, everyone thought Namjoon and jin were the real deal “How had Namjoon managed to snatch the hottest senior!!?”

It was around the last year of his college that jinyoung began to feel what he read. He began to feel his growth. He began to realise there was more in a relationship than physical contact and not so deep “it’s okay, you’ll do better next time.” or “don’t cry! Just 2 more months before the holidays, then you can meet them!” or even the “I love you.” Possessiveness and protectiveness was all good, but at some point, shouldn’t it grow domestic? always present and easy to breath in rather than leaving you breathless. Jackson would always say that, that kind of love was boring. Jinyoung felt that, that kind of love was real, more intangible, warmer that hot. It’s then that jinyoung found himself thinking of the future.

“Kiss me like there is no tomorrow.” Jackson breathed against jinyoung’s lips. Jinyoung sighed, eyes closing.

“but we have tomorrow Jackson.”

“do we?”

“we don’t?”

“I’m going back home jinyoungie.”

Jinyoung’s eyes shot open. “I mean, we can try long distance, but-“

“no.”

“no?”

“no Jackson”,and he pressed his lips to jackson’s. Kissed him like there was no tomorrow. Kissed him like this was goodbye. Kissed him one last time.

Jinyoung wiped the stray tears that had managed to escape his eyes. He covered his face with his hands, trying to sober himself. He felt a sudden warmth engulf him, a hand press into his shoulder. He looked up at a familiar pair of eyes, twin moles at the edge of one. “what are you doing out here in the cold?” his whispered as he sat beside him.

“hyung.”jinyoung choked.

 

 


	3. Jay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are we there yet?" Bambam squeaked.  
> "not even close!" jinyoung smiled.  
> "good, this is getting interesting." Youngjae chirped.

Jinyoung met jay through Jackson. He had been the captain of the dance team when Jackson had been the vice-captain. They had also been roommates for a year. So it was invariable for the 2 to meet. The first thing jackson had told him was that jay liked to be called hyung. He seemed all tsundere, chic and sexy but was a real fluff. He would rescue cats from the streets and raised them as his own children. Which was why he had switched dorms, when they found out Jackson was allergic to cats. He had a bit of a temper, but the kind that suits artists. He was majoring in film studies, apparently. He read a lot which was probably why he had a way with words. Maybe that’s why jinyoung had brought up the book he was reading when they first met, while he waited for Jackson outside the studio. They had hit it off instantly. That and jinyoung’s “I wasn’t waiting that long. Hyung kept me company anyways.” He had smiled. Jay was sold.

Jay offered to walk jinyoung back to his dorm. They walked mostly in silence except for jinyoung’s sniffles, side by side under the lights strung up for the farewell. Jinyoung hesitated but he really didn’t trust himself alone. “hyung”he whispered. “do you mind staying the night with me?” there was silence , then the shuffling of feet as jaebum swung an arm around his shoulders, his hand resting at the nape of jinyoung’s neck. He pushed them to the building. Jinyoung visibly relaxed.  
They sat across each other, opposite ends of the couch. The room was dimly lit by the kitchen lights. Jinyoung was nursing a cup of tea, jay was looking around the room. “I don’t think I have been here before.”he mumbled. Jinyoung hummed. “Jackson… I never let him hold parties here. Namjoon isn’t one for parties either.” He mumbled into his cup. Jay nodded. “let’s talk about something else yeah?” the younger nodded. “Tell me about yourself.”he rested his head on his knees. “well, I am graduating in a few days. I mean once I pass these exams. I jus broke up with my boyfriend of 3 years and..” “jin, come on, something else. how about your favourite ice cream flavours?” jay interrupted. “Vanilla. Plain and boring just like me.” “no way! I like vanilla too!”jay beamed. Jinyoung found himself smiling. He knew the elder wasn’t really like this. He was always calm and collected if not jaw protruding pissed. He was sexy,not cute. He was really trying for him,wasn’t he? Why, because jinyoung had approached him? because Jackson had been bit of an arse about Jinyoung dumping him, jinyoung didn't want to but knew he had to. Jinyoung smiled.”Plain and boring like us,then.” “yah!! Who you calling boring! I was voted the coolest person on campus” Jay straightened up,patting his chest. Jinyoung chuckled. “wasn’t that thing rigged?” He teased. “Yah! Chincha! I’m here being nice and you’re just being a brat!” Jay gasped. His eyes twinkling with mirth. Jinyoung smiled. ****

 ****It had been a little over a year since they had graduated, since Jackson moved back to hongkong. A year since jinyoung found more than a friend in jay. He looked up at the boy who stood in his sweats and a tank top. He was cooking that night,mostly because his mom had visited and filled his fridge with meat and kimchi and jinyoung was there. Nora, his precious was curled up near his feet. Jay was humming a song, jinyoung hadn’t heard that one before. “what song is that?”he asked. Jay smiled, as he looked at him. “It’s the OST of the drama.”he singsonged, before turning his attention to the pot before him. Jinyoung smiled. “When’s it releasing again?”, standing up to wash his hands to set the table. “day after tomorrow. Wanna watch together?”jay asked, bending to check if he had turned the flame off. “sure, but promise to not give me any spoilers. I will burn you if you ruin the show for me.” He bumped his shoulders with jay’s. “I would never!” jay admonished. “I’ll take a picture of your name in the credits and frame it.”jinyoung hugged jay from the side. he was only an assistant director, nevertheless, he had worked hard and long. The elder laughed, throwing his head back. Jinyoung smiled, his eyes crinkling as he watched the elder’s do the same. Jay was handsome. He had always known that. The slits for eyes, that would curve beautifully when he would smile. His skin glossy and clean. His hair silky no matter what colour he dyed it whenever he lost a bet. The way his body was cut from all those dance practices and workouts. But jinyoung had only noticed how beautiful the boy was. How soft and warm he was. Jinyoung bumped his head with jay’s before pulling away to set the table. That was the first time he felt the fluttering in his stomach.  
The second time was during the first episode of jay’s drama.  
Jinyoung had left work early, picked up some strawberry milk and fried chicken before arriving at jay’s place. It was a one-bedroom apartment, small and stuffy, perpetually smelt of jay and the cats. Jay had only moved in because his mother knew the landlady. Jinyoung had taken a place closer to his place of work, sharing with an old classmate, Hyunwoo. Namjoon had moved in with jin, obviously.  
He finally turned to jay having felt his eyes on him all along. “What?” he asked. Jay shook his head. He stretched a hand out. Jinyoung assumed it would find home at the nape of his neck like always, but it didn’t. His thumb instead brushed the corner of his eyes. “When you laugh or smile, these lines -like whiskers appear here. It’s cute.” Jay mumbled. Jinyoung blinked. “…okay…”he turned away to grab chicken from the table. Jay’s hands moved and rested at the base of his neck. His fingers occasionally stroking. Usually jinyoung would have found it calming, now it just seemed to push the pink up his cheeks. Thank god for the lights that were off.  
Jinyoung wasn’t sure when it all began. Maybe the day when he met jay for the first time, maybe when he had found him cold and upset outside jackson’s dorm, maybe when jay had surprised him with cake and balloons when he had gotten the job, maybe when they had watched the drama together every Tuesday, maybe when the elder had bought him that book he had talking about all week with his first salary, maybe when he had grabbed him and pressed a loud kiss to his cheeks when jinyoung had edited the script the elder had been working on, maybe the way he felt embarrassed after that, maybe when he had said he would choose jinyoung over nora when they had played truth or dare on hyunwoo’s birthday party,or it was when jinyoung had fallen sick and jay had taken the day off to take care of him. Perhaps it didn't even need those gestures. Either way jinyoung knew he had fallen for the boy. People do fall in love in mysterious ways.  
Now, jinyoung wasn’t one to make the first move, but jinyoung was never himself when he had had one too many drinks to drink. He threw back another shot of tequila and moved to bite the lime in namjoon’s hand. He threw his head back, groaning as the other cheered. “To the floor!!” Hyorin yelled. The others followed. Jinyoung hooted as enthusiastically as possible before slumping over the bar. He heard a chuckle behind him. “hyung?”he looked up. It was indeed jay, smiling as he ruffled jinyoung’s head before settling beside him. “You’re late. I thought you had forgotten.” He pouted. “How can I forget my jinyoungie’s birthday!?”Jay gasped. He pinched the younger’s cheeks. Jinyoung smiled. He lifted jay’s hand and put it over his shoulder, dragging it to rest over his neck. He beamed. “Where’s my gift?” “I am your gift!” jay teased. Jinyoung’s grin grew bigger. He threw his arms around jay’s neck. “finally.”he mumbled, before his lips covered jay’s. For a while he felt nothing. When jay’s lips relaxed, then he felt the shower of chemicals and waves of emotions. His hands shifted from jinyoung’s neck and moved to his waist. Tightening and pulling. Jinyoung sighed into the kiss. It was everything he had imagined. They pulled away at the sound of gasps and hoots. JInyoung rested his head against jay’s. “you’re drunk.” “Drunk on you.” Jay snorted. “No, on tequila. Let’s get you home.” “My place or yours.?” “Mine. I need to keep an eye on you.” “Oohh kinky.”Jinyoung giggled. “I’m not…no…” jay stuttered. “It’s okay. I don’t think we are moving too fast.” “shut up.” Jay pushed jinyoung’s face into his shoulder,to silence him.

 

“Your 86 cm chest fits in my 94 cm perfectly.  
There’s aspirin on the table and porridge in the oven. You know where the tea is kept. Order lunch. Take the day off. See you in the evening.  
Good morning.  
-J  
Xx”  
Jinyoung read the note for the fifth time. “Your 86 cm chest fits in mine.”He blushed, covering his face. “Oh gawd!”he groaned, flopping back on the bed.

He sat up when he heard the door being unlocked. Nora jumped off jinyoung’s lap and padded her way to the door. He heard jay greet her. He heard the keys drop, and the silent curse that followed. Nora returned, clearly tired of him already. Jinyoung pet her,smiling when he finally emerged. “Hey.”he mumbled. “hey”jinyoung replied. Jay threw his bag on the dinning table. Jinyoung watched as he pulled something out of it. He seemed to be thinking. He then shook his head, and walked to the fridge. “How was work?” Jinyoung asked, trying to break the silence. “hmmm… same old. We got to shoot 2 scenes today before ji hoon-nim fell sick again. I got to edit a bit today.We discussed about tomorrow’s scenes. That’s all.”Jay replied. He finally sat before jinyoung, holding some folder. He looked up at him, slightly flustered and confused. “What?” “wanna move in with me?”  
Jinyoung blinked. “Seriously?” he asked. Jay frowned. “I mean…I did think this was a little fast and straightforward, we literally kissed last night and..” He paused. “You remember right?” jinyoung blinked. “oh god, okay um…”jay grimaced. “I remember.”jinyoung put him out of his misery. “…yeah..i was…I don’t know what I was thinking…’he began to ramble and stutter. Jinyoung sighed. He put nora down, much to her dislike. He shifted so he sat before the elder. He cupped jay’s face. “I would love to hyung.” He said,looking him right in the eye. Jay nodded. “I found this place. It’s a few blocks down from yours…” Jinyoung settled back on his heels, smiling and nodding. Warm,he felt warm, under his gaze.

Jinyoung sighed. He was reading another manuscript for his boss. This was probably the third one with an elaborate scene when the hero says “I love you” to the heroine for the first time. They had been on 5 dates only. Out of which, 2 had been interrupted by the villain’s plans that evening. He and Jay had been together for over 6 months now, having known each other for over 5 years. They had still not said it. He felt it. He knew he did. He wasn’t sure why he couldn’t voice it. He wasn’t sure why jay didn’t voice it either. And so, they danced about each other.  
He turned to find the elder arranging some books on the shelf. He looked good, clad in one of jinyoung’s baby blue sweaters, tight around the shoulders, but loose below. His hair was still a little damp. His face still flushed from the shower. He seemed to be looking at some book in his hand, smiling softly. “Hyung?” He called. Jay looked up, smile still present. “Remember this? You presented this to me on my birthday. I had been searching for a hardcopy for years and then you got it for me!” he beamed.“ I know.”Jinyoung smiled. “now get here, let me dry your hair. You’re going to catch a cold otherwise.”jinyoung kicked his feet off the table, reaching for the towel jay had abandoned. He sat between jinyoung’s knees as the younger began to dry his hair. Jay reached a hand out, grasping jinyoung’s wrists.”I love you jinyoungie.” He whispered, only for jinyoung to hear. Jinyoung smiled. “I love you too jaebummie.” He cooed. Jay chuckled, jinyoung smiled.And that’s how you should write the scene.

Jinyoung wasn’t sure why but he didn’t like the feeling in the pit of his stomach. It was probably because he would be flying. Yeah, that was what it was. He eyed the diary before him. Jay had thrust it into his hands, asking him to try and return it to its owner. Monty Tuan. His address was scribbled somewhere in there. Jinyoung had never heard of Monty. Monty, sounded very foreign. And jinyoung didn’t like the taste it left in his mouth. He was to be staying in LA for 2 weeks, helping with some book tour,a book release and accompany his boss for a convention. He had been excited yet scared about it. Jay had been the same. Somehow they had managed to drag themselves to the airport. Just as jinyoung was about to leave, jay had given him the diary. Jinyoung’s fingers itched to open it. He had never known that jay wrote diaries. He had never heard of Monty Tuan. He did not like being kept in the dark.  
He reached out for the leather-bound book. “screw it.” he mumbled.

 


	4. Monty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "monty is a weird name." BAmbam muttered.  
> "it's the first name that came to my head okay." jinyoung reasoned.  
> "no interruptions" youngjae chided them.

Jinyoung sighed. “You okay?you look a little dazed.” A hand squeezed his shoulder, drawing his attention. He turned to the woman. Park Shin-Aye, his boss and an elder sister of sorts. He forced a smile. “I’m okay noona. Maybe it was the ride.” He smiled. She stared at him, searching his face. “Did you and jay have mad sex before this?” She asked. He coughed. “no, no.” He admonished with a shake of his head. Before she could speak, their car slowed down before them. He stepped down from the pavement, opening the door for her.  
“What are you smiling about?”she asked, as they walked the lobby to their rooms. “nothing.”he fiddled with the straps of his bag. She knew him since his internship. She took care of him all along and jinyoung had confided in her one too many times. Good things and bad things. She eyed him as he swiped his card. “goodnight noona.” He smiled, shutting the door.  
Jinyoung flopped on the bed. He could see the lights reflecting off the window, the buzz of vehicles and wind outside. He watched the lights dance on the ceiling. His eyes trailed down, eyeing the room.His eyes landed on his bag, that he had dumped on the floor, rather unceremoniously. The leather-bound diary catching his attention. His lips curled up as he reached for it.

the diary belonged to Monty Tuan, a foreign student who had stayed at SNU for 3 semesters. It was an account of his stay, rather vivid account because of the accompanying polaroids. It brought back so many memories. It made him smile thinking of the persimmon tress that flanked the way to his dorm, the quad where they’d lay on not so sunny days, the baywindow at the library, the café with its ridiculous high priced coffee. Mostly it reminded him of Jackson. His boisterous laugh that always made heads turn at the cafe, his innocent smiles when he bid jinyoung goodnight at the door of his dorm, his droopy eyes when he’d fall asleep in the library, the way his hands would comb jinyoung’s hair when they rested on the grass, how he would hum a tune under his breath always. Jinyoung smiled.  
Monty had also mentioned jay. They had been friends apparently,with their shared passion for photography and dance. Jinyoung chuckled when he read about how monty was scared of jay when he would get angry.  
He put the diary down to check his phone. “are you awake hyung??” Jinyoung breathed into the phone. He heard the familiar hum. “how was the flight?” “hmm fine.” “How’s LA?” “Bright.” Jay chuckled. “Get some some sleep jinyoung-ah?” “hmmm..” “…” ”..hyung, that diary you gave me..”” you read it didn’t you?” “…was I not supposed to?” “no no, I knew you would.” “You’ve never told me about monty.” “I lost touch with him after he left. I forgot that I still had that diary with me. Only when we were shifting did I find it again.” “hmmm…” ”its nice though. i read it again, it felt refreshing to remember those times.” “…it did. Ahhh hyung, we have really gotten old, haven’t we?” jay laughed. “hmmm I guess. Wanna grow old with me?” “are you seriously proposing over the phone hyung?” jinyoung sat up. Jay laughed, jinyoung could see his head falling back and teeth shine and eyes crinkle, even miles apart. “I can’t believe you. Goodnight.” He hung up. He shook his head, putting his phone on the side table. He went back to the diary, smiling as he picked up the polaroids to read the scribbled caption. He snorted as he read, “This monty guy is really something.”

Jinyoung sighed.The week went in a blur. The book launch and tour went as planned, much to Shin-aye’s satisfaction. She stopped prodding him after a while, giving up with a simple”If you want to talk, you know where to find me.” He avoided jay’s calls, texting him just enough to make it seem like it was all okay. It was a Friday, he had the weekend off. Shin-Aye had suggested he make the most of it. His hands reached for the diary.  
The loud buzzing sound pulled him out of his thoughts. It was a voice message. He didn’t open it. guessing it to be one of jay’s evening messages,where- he asked if he had eaten, how nora missed him, how he missed him, how was work, what did he eat, what did he see? Jinyoung always texted back- I miss you guys too, I was working so I didn’t really go out. I don’t know what’s it called, it was fine though.  
He pulled the address out, typing it out to locate it. Once a map popped it, he took a screenshot of it. He switched his phone off and kicking his shoes off, he sunk into his bed. Smiling weirdly.He was really excited to meet monty. The guy seemed interesting.

Jinyoung had only seen pictures of mark,the polaroids stuck in the bindings of the diary. Those were faded and worn, not to mention years back. He was a pretty nervous to see the man in flesh. So he found himself with a hand raised to ring the bell, but not ready yet. “you okay man?” a voice called. Jinyoung whipped around. A tall man, blond hair framing his face, pale skinned and clad in a large sweatshirt and ripped jeans, stared up at him. His head cocked to a side, his eyes gleaming. He looked handsome in a sloppy fashion. He looked, Chinese or Taiwanese, Jinyoung wasn’t sure. “are you..Monty?” He asked. The man before him rose an eyebrow. “monty? Why do you want to see monty? Are you…Korean?” the man climbed up the stairs. Jinyoung nodded dumbly. “I…I need to return something of his. It’s from..Jay.”Jinyoung muttered. The boy stared back at him. “jay?” he whispered. “Jay.”Jinyoung stated. The boy seemed to be thinking. “And who are you?” he asked,now on jinyoung’s level. “Jinyoung.” He replied. “Jinyoung.”He seemed to test the name. He looked up. Jinyoung nodded.”how do you…how…how are you related to jay?” The man asked. Jinyoung licked his lips. “I’m…I’m his friend.” He mumbled. “Friend.”The boy said to himself. Jinyoung blinked unsure. “um, do you know where monty is?i really need to give this to him.”he pulled the diary out of his bag. The boy stared at the book. “Jay had it.”he whispered. Jinyoung didn’t catch. “excuse me?” he muttered. “ Are you here only to return it or to see monty too?” He asked stretching his hand out further. Jinyoung gingerly placed the diary in the man’s hands. “did you come all the way from korea, to return the diary alone?” “no no. I’m here on work. I just happened to be given this diary to be returned. I have the weekend off so I thought I’ll drop by.” “Ahhh so you do have time? would you like to come up?”he asked. “I’m good. Thanks.” Jinyoung stepped down. “Give me a chance to atleast properly introduce myself.” He held a hand out. “Monty Tuan.” Jinyoung gaped at him.  
Monty was mostly quite while making tea for them, arranging snacks on a plate and presenting it. He stared at jinyoung for a while, before commenting about his hair. Jinyoung had blushed a little more, thanking him. He seemed to be calm, quite but observing. Jinyoung put is cup down. “so um…hi.” “Hi.” Monty smiled. “I’m sorry about reading your diary. I didn’t mean to. It’s just the way jay gave it to me, I was curious.” He mumbled. “That’s alright. Did you find it interesting jinyoung-isshi?” He smirked. “interesting indeed. It also brought back a ton of memories.” He smiled. Monty nodded,”you’re also from SNU I suppose the.” Jinyoung hummed a yes. “funny I can’t remember you. I knew most of jay’s friends back then.” He bit into a cookie. Jinyoung looked up. “you know jackson?” he asked. “Jackson wang! Sure! I still talk to him. It was jay I lost all contact with.” Monty beamed at the mention of Jackson. Then something changed in his eyes. Jinyoung could practically hear the gears in his head shift. “You’re park jinyoung.” He gasped. Jinyoung nodded. “ahhh Jackson used to talk about you a lot then. I don’t think we ever met though.” Jinyoung shook his head. Jinyoung bit his lip.”hyung..i can call you that right?” monty nodded. “how’s Jackson doing? Do you have his number, email or something?” The elder blinked. “sure. Better, I got his address.” He arose, walking back to the counter for his phone. “he’s doing good actually. He’s a model, also just got the opportunity to host some show with some big guy.” Monty said, as he scribbled something down. He handed the piece of paper to jinyoung. Jinyoung eyed the number, email address and house address. “thanks hyung.” “so I’m guessing the breakup was ugly.” “no, just… we just walked away.” He mumbled, pocketing the paper.  
The conversation shifted easily from there, they talked about SNU, Jay, jinyoung’s job, Monty’s job and LA. “I wouldn’t mind showing you LA.” Monty commented, putting the cups back onto the tray. Jinyoung smiled,”I’d appreciate that.”

Jinyoung didn’t return to his room until Monday morning. His phone was dead, his feet ached from walking, biking and dancing. His throat hurt from all the hooting and howling. His shoulder hurt, where he had gotten a tattoo. His head hurt from drinking too much. Yet he felt good. He waved at Monty as he entered the hotel.Monty waved back, holding his phone up, motioning him to call him later. Jinyoung nodded. The weekend had been a blur. But he knew he had cleared his mind, he had had fun, LA style. He was grinning thinking of the man. Monty was funny and warm. He held jinyoung’s hand through the crowds, He wiped jinyoung’s lips whenever he ate sloppy, he wrapped his arms around him when they waited in the cold. He pulled him to dance, under the streetlights and neon signs,twirling him around and spinning him about. He cheered for him when he sang along with the radio. The way He followed jinyoung’s lips when he taught him Korean words. He didn’t get to do things like this. It all felt different, it felt nice. Some part of him felt like he was making a mistake. He had to make it to know for sure,another part reasoned.He stepped out of the elevator and ran right into Shin-aye. “where the hell have you been?”she yelled. “noona.”he blinked. She dragged him to his room. “What’s going on? Do you know how worried I was? Do you know how worried jay was, when you weren’t answering his calls, no texts, nothing!! He was so upset, so scared. You little brat!”she tugged at his ears. Jinyoung groaned. “noona!!” he whined. “I was out with some friends. You were the one who told me to make the most of this weekend.”he sighed. “not like this brat!! How old are you?18!?”she smacked his arm. He groaned, holding his shoulder.

That week, Monty would pick jinyoung up after his meetings and after the convention sessions ended. He took him to LA County museum of art one night, stapels centre another, they drove down to Santa monica pier one morning and spent an entire day at Disney land. It was the night before his last night in the city, Jinyoung found himself seated in monty’s balcony, looking down on the city. “so what’d you think?” “of the city or my guide?” jinyoung accepted the cup of tea he held out. “oh you think about the guide?”mark smirked. Jinyoung rolled his eyes. “the city..” he breathed. “is too much.”he said. “in a good way or a bad way?” “I like it. I like running into celebrities, I like the sun, I like the life,the smiles on people’s faces, it’s pretty but I got to say it must be ugly somewhere too.” “it is.” Monty nodded. “what isn’t?” Jinyoung thought out loud. “you.” Monty smiled. Jinyoung chuckled. “ahh hyung, you’re too much.” He raised a hand covering his face. Monty’s eyes seemed to be searching something. Jinyoung rose an eyebrow. “what?” “nothing. tomorrow my friends and I are going to a club. Would you like to join?” “sure.” “cool.”They sat in silence, watching the cars zoom past, hearing people hoot, watching the lights dance, they watched the night die. “I have never been one for words. I don’t talk much. I’ve been a wallflower all my life. Rarely letting anyone in my life.i guess…I’ve always been scared. People always leave or forget. It feels pointless, it only pains. I didn’t feel like trying. Only with you barging into my life, I realize how it feels to have someone. It feels good to have you here.” Monty broke the silence. Jinyoung hummed. “you ought to let more people in hyung. People are good, people are bad. But that’s all we got hyung. Each other. And you’re pretty cool, there with jinyoung’s certificate you can make friends, lovers and all that.” He waved his hands about. Mark smiled. “thanks jinyoung.”  
Jinyoung had only managed to sneak into his room, narrowly avoiding Shin-aye. Jinyoung put his phone on charge before he left for a shower. He smelled of sweat and alcohol from last night. He returned later in the evening to find it blinking. “so many notifications.”he mumbled, unplugging it. He settled on his bed. There were over 50 messages from jay, a dozen calls. Majority were from numbers he did not remember. He was added to a group, circulating images and videos from the weekend. He chuckled as he put them on download. He switched to jay’s tab. He sighed. He missed jay, but he was still upset. He wanted to hear his voice and also give him a piece of his mind. He went back to the group to get Monty’s number. The pictures and videos were loaded. He smiled as he opened it. The first video had been of some girl, jia, attempting to pole dance. He remembered that. The next was that bald guy,downing the bottle. Jinyoung could hear his loud gasps in the background. The next video was one of Jinyoung and Monty kissing. He hit pause, his eyes widening in realization. “shit.”he muttered. “shit shit shit.”he groaned, slapping himself. The video began to play, he heard the hoots and cheers. Some one yelled, “Get it Monty!!”jia, emptied her beer on them which caused them to pull away. Jinyoung pressed the middle button bringing him to his homescreen. A selfie of himself and jay, with jay’s arm around his neck and nora tucked between them, stared back at him.

He entered the café, looking around hoping he was at the right one. He spotted the blond leaning against the window, scrolling through is phone. He looked good as always, clad in a button down peaking out from the collar of his oversized sweater, leather pants and boots. Jinyoung grit his teeth as he approached the table. Monty looked up. “Hey.”he smiled. Jinyoung slid in the seat across him. “when were you going to tell me?” he hissed. “tell what?” he asked, confused, clearly surprised with jinyoung’s anger. “you kissed me.” Jinyoung shot. The boy stared back at him, slightly stumped. “okay…”He began. “I was going to tell you…” Monty reached out a hand, clasping jinyoung’s wrist. He stroked the skin. “I wasn’t trying to play you. I didn’t mean to kiss you.” He sighed. Jinyoung withdrew his hand from Monty’s. “I need to go. Thank you for everything.” He rose. Monty reached out, pulling back. “jinyoung, please just listen. I don’t know what came over me. I thought about it. I really did and I realised I guess I had been wanting to kiss you for a while now. I didn’t even know I liked guys jinyoung. But I like you. I like you jinyoung, and I know you are leaving today but i…”he bit his lip. “think you can stay?i’ve never felt this way before jinyoung.” he mumbled. Jinyoung gaped at him. “hy-hyung..”he stuttered. The soft buzz and the beginning of ‘gashina’ made him jump in his seat. He reached for his bag, searching its pockets for his phone. He pulled it out along with a piece of paper. He slid the answer button. “ah noona, yes?” he opened the paper to avoid monty’s eyes. It was the one with jackson’s address. He looked up. Monty’s glassy eyes stared back at him. “I’m…I..can I call you back in a minute?” he put his phone down. Suddenly it felt hard to breath, they eyes on him, the paper in his hand, choking him. the home screen was still lit, the eyes in them seemed to stir something within him.

 

“OhOhOH I know who appa is!!!” Yugyeom yelled, jumping to his feet.

 

 


	5. And that kids is how i met your father.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "the end!" Bambam cheered.

“Are you sure?” jinyoung asked, holding back the smile. His youngest nodded his head furiously. Youngjae frowned. “Dad hasn’t even finished yet.” He said. “exactly.”bambam added, crossing his arms. “if you do this, we’d have to get to bed early silly.” Jinyoung snorted. “that’s pretty much it actually. So you indeed need to get to bed.” “why do you think it’s jay?” Youngjae asked yugyeom. “because..”yugyeom strode over to jinyoung, beaming. He threw his arm around jinyoung’s neck, his palm resting at the back of jinyoung’s neck, stroking the nape. “this.” he said. Jinyoung smiled. He wrapped his arms around yugyeom’s tiny waist pulling him into his lap. He pressed a kiss to his cheeks.” You are right.” He said. Youngjae smacked a hand to his forehead. “of course. That thing, appa does that. Appa does it all the time, when any of us is upset, when he is coddling us or when he’s teasing us.” “It’s appa’s signature move” Bambam beamed. “I’m glad jay is our dad.” He added. Jinyoung chuckled. “I’m glad too.” He said.

“so what happened then?” youngjae asked. Jinyoung sighed. “well, I realised love is the strangest thing. I had loved them all, but differently.”

The eyes in them seemed to stir something within him. Something familiar.

“hyung, I’m sorry. I really like you too. I have told you before. But don’t you think this is just a feeling of attachment you have developed because you let me in hyung. I don’t want to hurt you hyung. I don’t mean to question your feelings but think about it. You could meet someone better hyung, someone different. You have to let them in, give them a chance. Be your charming self with them,don’t hide hyung. It might feel different then." he squeezed monty’s hand. monty sat in silence,thinking,eyes on jinyoung's hand. “I need to go hyung. But I'll always be here. You know where to find me, if you need me. You’ll be fine.” He stood up, monty rose too. They hugged. “thank you jinyoung. Thank you for giving me a chance. I’ll return the favour.” He whispered into jinyoung’s hair. Jinyoung smiled.

As he sat in the boarding room, he typed out a text to jackson.  
“ _Jackson-ah, its jinyoung here. Park jinyoung._ ”  
The message came after 14 minutes, yes jinyoung was counting.  
“ _JYP! Wow man!!it’s been long. How are you?? I have so much to tell you!!!!!!_ ”  
jinyoung smiled.

 

“I took that flight that day. I walked out of the airport to see your dad holding up a card with my name scribbled across it, bold and large. It was a series of cards, he pulled one after the other, forming ‘jinyoung, wanna grow old with me?’. I nodded a yes, and here we are with the 3 of you, with nora, odd, kunta and coco.” He beamed.

“adulting is difficult dad.” “you’re so pretty dad, no wonder so many men fell for you.” “how are jackson and monty?” “um..does appa know?” “love is scary dad!?” The questions were fired one after the other. Jinyoung laughed. “give it some time bam, you’ll be fine.” “I suppose I was huh, yugyeomie?” “jackson and monty are fine, great even.” Jnyoung winked. “and of course, appa knows.” He narrowed his eyes at bambam, pinching his cheek. “and love isn’t scary. It’s confusing sure, not scary youngjae-ah. Its…nonsensical. You can’t rationalize it. The time you take to fall in love, the way upto falling in love. Nothing makes sense. Not even when you’re in love.You have to keep doing it, or we will get lost in this world. And this world is scary. It’s worth a risk, a chance because there is love. Because there is that person you love.”

The door was thrown open. “yah! What are you guys doing at this hour?” jaebum stood at the doorway, confused yet amused to find them the way they were. Youngjae and bambam were at jinyoung’s feet, with the older’s head leaned against jinyoung’s calf. Yugyeom was seated in jinyoung’s lap. Soft smiles gracing each one’s face. They yelled “appa”, jumping to their feet. Jinyoung chuckled as he watched them tackle jaebum. “what’s going on?” he looked up at jinyoung. The younger shrugged.

“so?” jaebum questioned. “so?” jinyoung looked up at him. They lay in their bed, after putting the kids to sleep finally. Jinyoung was tucked into jaebum’s side, head resting on jaebum’s chest as the elder combed his hair, occasionally pressing a kiss to his head. “what was that about?” “you have to be more specific hyung.” “what were the kids doing up so late?” “we were just talking, I didn’t see the time.” “jirongie, you know I can tell when you are lying right?” “I’m not lying hyung. Really.” He nuzzled into his chest. “I missed you.” He breathed. “I missed you too love.”  
After a beat, jinyoung looked up again.”hyung, I love you” “I know.” “you’re supposed to say it back.” “do I have too” jaebum sighed exasperated. “seriously hyung.” Jinyoung pulled away. Jaebum chuckled,tugging him back into his arms. “I love you jirongie. I loved you when you loved someone else, I loved you when you almost killed youngjae by feeding him cucumbers, I loved you when you dyed bam's hair, I loved you when you let me get Kunta,I loved you even yugyeom said he loved you more, I love you even when you lie to me to save the brats, I love you when you annoy me to profess my love for you at 3 in the morning and I will love you even after the end of time.” “geez, all you had to say was I love you.” Jinyoung rolled his eyes, holding back from smiling until his face was pressed again into jaebum chest.

Fin.


End file.
